


Fool Me Twice (Shame On Me) [repost]

by AccursedSpatula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Drinking, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, slutnis rides again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: “I thought the offer was ‘no conversation,’” Ignis began dryly, “and ‘no pleasantry.’”Ardyn pursed his lips in a mock frown. “You’re right. My apologies.” He slid one of the glasses across the table towards Ignis, who cocked a brow. “Brandy, as a peace offering, then.”Ignis makes a (second) bad decision.02/20/18: Original reposted.





	Fool Me Twice (Shame On Me) [repost]

**Author's Note:**

> 02/20/2018: Back to the original version.
> 
> Beta read by [sordes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sordes).

  


The Vesperpool was a shithole if there ever was one.

It was a muddy, godforsaken oversize puddle set beyond some muddy, godforsaken woods, and undoubtedly one of the most unpleasant spots Ignis had ever set foot in. He had figured it wouldn’t be their most pleasant excursion when it had started drizzling on the drive up in, past Meldacio. When that drizzle turned to rain, he resigned himself to being wet for the rest of the afternoon, and figured he would do his best to make sure none of them caught colds. But when the temperature started to sink, to the point where Ignis flipped the heat on _and_ turned his seat warmer on, he knew they were in for a bad day.

Gladio, somehow, had had the foresight to avoid this whole ordeal, leaving Ignis with just Prompto and Noctis for company. He’d left them six days ago, citing personal reasons, but promising to return, and soon. Ignis knew he would, but he couldn’t help his anxieties over the whole thing, wondering just where in the hell Gladio had gone and why he felt he had to be so secretive about it. Noctis trusted him, almost blindly, and Ignis wished he could somewhat do the same, could stop lying awake at night wishing Gladio would call or text him and let him know he was all right, could stop wondering how long it was going to be before Gladio came back to them.

But now, as Ignis trudged along the shore of the lake, away from the Regalia and her precious roof and warm seats, he resented Gladio for leaving them, for leaving _him_.

They were headed to Steyliff Grove, chasing after some much needed mythril, following a hot tip from Jared, passed on through young Talcott. Ignis had no idea if the rumor even had real merit, but they didn’t have anything else to go on, and they were in dire need of the metal, so that meant a long, winding drive up to the Vesperpool to go digging around in some ruins.

But the moment they cleared a small hill and he could see rows of tents, all bearing Imperial logos, Ignis knew that at least someone thought there was some truth to the legend.

And that someone, of fucking course, was their beloved acquaintance, _Chancellor_ Ardyn Izunia.

He was in entirely too good of spirits upon seeing them, bedraggled as they were, wandering into his camp, and Ignis’ heart sank at the sight of him. Suddenly he was whisking them away from any more prying eyes, leading them into one of the supply tents, giving Ignis a very knowing smile as he held the flap open for them. Ignis frowned, remembering how Ardyn had worn that same smile in the caravan, sickeningly sweet, almost predatory.

It was a drafty little tent, little more than a cloth roof for the tables and crates inside, with a wide, open door, the walls flapping wildly in the wind. Noctis had immediately taken up a perch on one of the large plastic chests, with Prompto snagging one of the canvas chairs near the table. Ignis ducked into the corner, where two of the tables met, instead focusing on trying to memorize the topography outlined on the plethora of maps scattered on them, pinned down into the wood of the tables.

“And what brings you fine gentlemen out this way?” he said, pulling his hat off, casually discarding it on a table beside a curling map.

“We need to get down into the ruins,” Noctis said, before Ignis had a chance to even respond.

Ardyn made a little noise of disapproval. “At the moment, I’m afraid that may prove... a bit difficult.”

“And why is that?” Ignis said, adjusting his glasses on his face before folding his arms over his chest, part effort to appear standoffish, part attempt not to shiver in the cold.

Ardyn tilted his head from side to side. “Well, as you can see, the Imperial Army is currently underway with,” he broke off to gesture at his side, “heaven knows what, and from my understanding, access to those ruins is _heavily_ restricted until they’ve finished. Plus the damn things don’t even open until after sundown.”

“Can’t you, y’know, pull some strings for us?” Noctis said, putting on his best confident, ‘pretty please?’ smile, the kind that was prone to work on young, impressionable girls and the occasional star struck commoner, but would also have little to no effect on someone as... _seasoned_ as the Chancellor.

“Unfortunately, my name carries little weight with the Army,” Ardyn said, casually shifting his gaze over to Ignis. “However... I am rather close with a very talented officer who may or may not be heading down into those ruins, and who may or may not owe me a favor.”

Ignis swallowed the bile creeping up into his throat. “We would be very grateful if you could speak to them on our behalf,” he said flatly. “Any assistance you can provide would be much appreciated.”

Ardyn stared at him for a beat, a spider knowing it had caught a fly in its web. Ignis looked away, praying Noctis didn’t pick up on his behavior.

“But of course,” Ardyn said, voice dripping with honey. “Excuse me for a moment.” He snagged his hat and disappeared through the doorway.

They sat in awkward silence for several long minutes, waiting for Ardyn to return, Ignis just listening to the _pitter patter_ of the rain on the canvas roof, trying to shut out the memories from the caravan. His whole... _tryst_ with Ardyn had been a mistake, a needy mistake, nothing more, and Ignis was certain that if he could just get through this ordeal at the Vesperpool, he could bury the whole thing once and for all. Besides, although Ardyn had smiled at him, and undoubtedly remembered what they’d done, he hadn’t alluded to it, hadn’t made any gestures at Ignis, nothing beyond his normal theatrics.

_It’s fine. You’re overreacting._

The sharp tap of boots on the dirt floor jerked Ignis from his thoughts. Ardyn stepped back into the tent, securing the flap behind him, a wide grin slapped onto his face. Noctis perked up, sitting up as Ardyn took off his hat once more, shaking some of the rainwater off it.

“She’s agreed to take you down, under the guise that you are all ‘new recruits,’ as it were,” he said, seeming rather please with himself. _Bastard._

“Awesome,” Noctis said, hopping off his crate. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” Ardyn said, beaming. No doubt he thrived off this sort of thing, offering his help only to gain favors down the road. _Obviously he chose the right career path,_ Ignis thought to himself.

“You can meet up with her at the north end of the camp just after sunset,” Ardyn continued. “Her name is Aranea Highwind, and I’ve no doubt that you’ll be able to recognize her.”

“Thank you again,” Ignis said, firmly, a sign that Ardyn should now _butt out._

Although the Chancellor was many things (most of which Ignis would deem unsavory), oblivious was not one of them. “Certainly,” he said, picking his hat up by the brim and slipping out of the tent once more, Ignis breathing a silent sigh of relief.

“So...” Noctis began, shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, “...what do we do til sundown?”

“We need to stay here, in case the situation changes,” Ignis said, trying to quash any silly ideas Noctis might have gotten into his head.

“Aw, c’mon,” he pleaded. “I just want to go down to the lake for a while, where we saw that dock. With rain like this, you know everything’s biting.”

Ignis gave him a flat look.

“We have _so_ much time to kill,” Noctis reiterated, one hand wiggling around in his pocket, no doubt for his phone.

“We have until sundown. I don’t want to risk missing our chance to get down into these ruins because you decided to run off and catch a few trout.” Ignis straightened up slightly, watching Noctis pull his phone out, clearly not listening. “Especially not after Chancellor Izunia vouched for us.”

There. _Nail in the coffin._

Noctis swiped his thumb over his phone to turn the screen on. “Yeah, but, I mean, sundown’s... six hours from now, Iggy.” He returned it to his pocket. “It’s not like we’ll be miles away. I’ve got cell service up here, too.”

Ignis bit the inside of his mouth. Noctis gave him an impatient look, nodding his head slowly, encouraging Ignis to just _give in_ and say yes.

“Fine,” Ignis said, relenting. “Go. But call me if you move from that dock.”

“Sure, sure,” Noctis said, gesturing to Prompto, who bounded over. He took off after Noctis after throwing a mock salute in Ignis’ direction, both of them dashing through the drizzle down to the path. Ignis cringed a bit, watching the mud fly up after them, and just thought about how horrendous their clothes were going to be after.

Oh well. Maybe it would teach Noctis a lesson about taking care with his things.

Likely not, but maybe.

He sat down on the canvas chair as their voices died down in the background, replaced instead by the steady thrum of the rain on the roof of the tent, the wind cutting through and rustling the flaps. It was _freezing_ , and Ignis’ suitcoat offered little protection against the elements, the dampness coupled with the constant wind chilling him right down to his core. The tent didn’t have a heater, so he hunched up slightly, sitting on his hands as a last ditch effort to conserve some of his own body heat.

How many hours did Noct say they had? Six?

Ignis sighed, dropping his head forward, tucking his chin in as he folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes for a moment. This chair was far too uncomfortable to even consider sleeping in, just canvas stretched on a wooden frame, and Ignis found himself shifting around, stretching his legs out in an effort to recline at least slightly.

It was a vain effort, and he sighed as a shiver overtook him, tucking his hands further into his sides, wondering if it would be worth the effort to trek back to the Regalia. It wouldn’t make sense to leave the car running to get the heat on, but at least he’d be out of the wind, although the car was rather cramped in comparison.

“Don’t tell me they’ve gone and left you to wait all by yourself.”

Ignis’ eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, oh so cloying, not a drop of sincerity present in those words.

Ardyn smiled at him as they made eye contact, Ignis immediately looking away, focusing instead on the long table at the front of the tent, at the various smattering of mechanical contents laying on top of it.

“It’s no matter,” Ignis said coolly.

Out of his periphery, he watched Ardyn’s sickly sweet smile turn into somewhat of a bemused grin, a bit more serious. He took a half step inside the tent, glancing around the interior, before folding his arms over his chest, tilting his head and returning his gaze back to Ignis.

“Oh, come now,” he cooed. “What kind of host would I be if I left my... _guests_ to sit out in the cold, alone?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Ignis reiterated, still refusing to make eye contact, this time staring down at the floor, near the entrance of the tent.

“At least grant me this,” Ardyn countered. “Accompany me back to my quarters to get yourself out of this miserable cold? No conversation, no pleasantry, just the promise of a heater and a spot out of the wind.”

Ignis flicked his to Ardyn’s face, staring up at him, hard, squaring his shoulders just so slightly. Ardyn flashed his teeth in a quick smile, sharp and wolfish, and Ignis sucked in a breath, worrying his lip between his teeth as he mulled over Ardyn’s offer.

He had little to no desire to spend any length of time with this man, the tension between them already mentally taxing enough. But by the same measure, sitting out here would undoubtedly drain him, leave him tired and worn out before they even entered the ruins, vulnerable and unprepared to face whatever might lie down in their depths. Logically, didn’t it make more sense to take shelter when it was offered, to conserve his energy for when he would truly need it?

He stole another look at Ardyn, whose smile had relaxed just a hair, lips pressed together in a confident smirk, and suddenly Ignis was overwhelmed by the memory of those lips on his neck, _hot, demanding, rough, their mouths crashing together in a sloppy, urgent kiss, Ardyn’s tongue moving past his own─_

Ignis blinked several times to clear his thoughts, his cheeks suddenly hot, ruddy with arousal and subsequent embarrassment as he felt Ardyn’s stare on him.

“Well? What do you say?”

_No,_ Ignis thought. _I’d rather sit here and freeze to death than spend the next six hours of my life in your company._

A particularly cruel gust of wind barreled through the tent, shaking the flaps and everything inside, sending a definite shiver across Ignis’ skin as he hunkered down, trying not to shudder. Defeated, he sighed, rolled his eyes, and then stood.

“Fine,” he conceded. “But _no_ conversation, and _no_ pleasantry.”

“Of course,” Ardyn replied, gesturing behind himself, outside the tent, before turning and disappearing outside.

Ignis followed.

\---

Ardyn clearly wasn’t one to go without.

Although he’d claimed his name held little weight with the Army, his tent was quite the little operation. The walls of the tent itself were thick, canvas lined with cotton duck, no doubt waterproofed, well secured at the bottom to prevent the wind and the cold from creeping in. The floor wasn’t dirt, but rather firm boards, no doubt to keep everything inside from sinking into the mud. Inside, it was well furnished, almost what Ignis would call lavish, stocked with a desk (that was already buried under folders and books and papers), a rather plush queen bed, a table laden with various edibles that was flanked by several chairs, and, of course, two gasless heaters, powered by some sort of magitek. Ignis didn’t really care how they functioned, so long as they remained warm.

Taking stock of it all, Ignis felt a little sorry for whatever grunts had undoubtedly been forced to set all this up in the rain. _Poor sods_.

Ardyn’s tent was warm, most importantly, the cold now just a distant thought in Ignis’ mind. He could certainly spend six hours here in silence, nestled in one of those chairs, maybe even nip some of the food off the table.

Immediately, Ardyn divested himself of his hat and overcoat, throwing them casually over the back of one of the chairs. He motioned for Ignis’ coat, but Ignis shook his head no, and Ardyn tilted his head in resignation. Unbothered, Ardyn walked around the end of the table, pulling out a clear glass bottle from amidst the foodstuffs, filled with dark amber liquid─some kind of liquor, but Ignis wasn’t sure exactly which between scotch, brandy, and whiskey.

“Something to warm you up?” Ardyn said, already reaching for two glasses. “So tell me, what are you all really after down in Steyliff?” He uncorked the bottle, pouring a healthy splash in each glass.

“I thought the offer was ‘no conversation,’” Ignis began dryly, “and ‘no pleasantry.’”

Ardyn pursed his lips in a mock frown. “You’re right. My apologies.” He slid one of the glasses across the table towards Ignis, who cocked a brow. “Brandy, as a peace offering, then.”

Ignis drew up beside the table, reaching out and placing his fingers over the glass, drawing it in close. Ardyn replaced the cork in the bottle, glancing once at Ignis standing beside him before carefully reeling in his own glass.

_He invites me back here, in private, and he’s not even going to acknowledge it, is he?_

The silence hung in the air for a long beat, neither drinking, both just standing across the table from one another, Ignis trying to suss out just _why_ Ardyn’s ignorance of their rendezvous bothered him so. Did he want it to be acknowledged, as to just air out whatever was between them? Would that settled this?

Ignis surreptitiously eyed Ardyn, trying to get a little clarity. Same sharp nose, same wild eyes and unruly hair, same square jaw and straight chin. Still _begrudgingly_ handsome, in a rugged, unconventional way, something Ignis couldn’t deny, regardless of how he felt about the man.

“Mythril,” Ignis said, breaking the silence between them, still focused on his own drink. “We’re... looking for mythril.”

“Mythril?” Ardyn parroted, not mockingly, but intrigued, taking a little half step around the corner of the table to stand on the same side as Ignis. “Fascinating. And here the Army’s digging around for the odd demon to put to the grindstone.” He snorted in bemusement.

Chipper, Ardyn turned toward him. “Regardless, may we both find what we’re looking for,” Ardyn said, holding his glass out, slightly tipped toward Ignis, a smirk on his face.

Ignis swirled the amber contents of his own glass for a moment, staring down intently at them, before flicking his gaze up to Ardyn’s face, quickly tapping his glass against Ardyn’s. He hoisted his glass, taking one rather large sip, wincing, brows furrowing together as it burned going down, turning his head toward his shoulder. In his periphery, he could see one of Ardyn’s eyebrows arch in bemusement as he lifted his own glass to his lips, taking one dignified sip.

In need of something to take the edge off the ordeal that had been his afternoon, Ignis raised his glass again, knocking back the remainder of his drink. Grimacing as the burn settled in his chest, Ignis set his glass down on the table, sliding it towards Ardyn, who blinked twice in surprise, but the nature of Ignis’ silent request didn’t elude him.

“Certainly,” he said, setting down his own glass and reaching once more for the bottle. He poured a second helping, two fingers’ worth this time, and then picked up the glass and held it out to Ignis rather than set it before him.

Ardyn cocked a brow, daring him to take it. Ignis hesitated for a second before giving in and reaching for the glass, his desire for the drink stronger than his resentment of Ardyn’s games. Sullenly, he saw the corner of Ardyn’s mouth curling up into a slightly grin as Ignis’ fingers brushed his on the glass. For a second they stayed locked like that, both holding the glass, until Ardyn relented and let Ignis have it.

Ignis ground his teeth, pulling his glass in and setting it on the table, shaking thoughts of how those fingers had felt on him _, inside_ him, teasing, prodding, stroking, exploring─

_Stop._

Ignis wet his lips nervously, angling himself slightly away from Ardyn, downing a hefty swallow from his glass to steel his nerves. Ardyn thought of him as... as a _convenience,_ Ignis knew, something to be toyed with for his own enjoyment. That thought shouldn’t excite him, not when he had Gladio, Gladio who cared for him, deeply, genuinely, both inside and outside the bedroom.

_Gladio, who had left them on a whim with just the flimsy promise of return._

But Ignis couldn’t deny that there had been something sickeningly satisfying about the way Ardyn had touched him in the caravan, with the way Ardyn had praised him, with how he had come to Ignis without asking. He’d regretted it, certainly, but in the moment he’d more than enjoyed it.

Ardyn shifted beside him, setting his glass down, hand resting beside it, fingers curled under his palm. Staring at it, Ignis had a brief fantasy of just grabbing him at the wrist, taking Ardyn’s hand and sliding it between his own thighs, up to the juncture where they met his hips, just like Ardyn had done in the caravan weeks ago─

_Gladio wasn’t here._

_Gladio would never know._

Letting out a ragged breath through his nose, Ignis ran the backs of his fingers against Ardyn’s knuckles, and then traced back over them with the pads of his fingers, stopping to circle the joint of his middle finger. Ardyn set the bottle down, hesitating for a second before turning to Ignis, who lifted his gaze to meet Ardyn’s own.

_You know he invited you here so that this would happen. And you went along with him, because you_ wanted _this to happen._

Ardyn’s eyes were half-lidded, curious, almost daring Ignis to continue.

_He’s dangerous. You’ve seen what he can do, even if claims to be on your side._

Ardyn didn’t step away as Ignis closed the gap between them.

_If you really want this, you’ll have to take it._

Hesitantly, he reached for Ardyn’s face, brushing his knuckles against Ardyn’s cheek for a moment before trailing down to gently grasp his jaw, his stubble rough against the soft pads of Ignis’ fingers. Ardyn didn’t stop him, didn’t flinch or offer any other signs of disapproval. Rather, he leaned slightly into the touch, lowering his gaze as Ignis’ digits settled on his chin.

Emboldened, Ignis leaned in, face hovering inches from Ardyn’s, just waiting, until Ardyn’s fingers hooked into his shirt, tugging lightly, encouraging Ignis to close that gap. He did, pressing his lips to Ardyn’s, insistently licking into his mouth, Ardyn swallowing down Ignis’ moan as their tongues slid past each other for the first time. Ignis threaded his fingers into Ardyn’s long hair, holding him close, pressing into him, and Ardyn circled his arms around him as Ignis slotted his thigh between Ardyn’s own.

_Gladio_ won’t _find out._

Their kisses turned urgent, Ardyn’s stubble rough on his face, and vaguely Ignis wondered how he was going to hide the beard burn from Noctis later. When he was with Gladio, it didn’t matter─the other two had figured out what was going on quick enough, and aside from the occasional teasing, it was never mentioned or commented on, no matter how many hickeys either one of them sported.

Ardyn tasted like the brandy, sharp and biting, and Ignis tightened his fingers in Ardyn’s long hair as he kissed him, a little ungainly and awkward due to how frenetic this all ways. Ardyn pulled back after a moment, locking his arms tighter around Ignis’ lower back, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw before Ardyn dipped down and pressed his face to the side of Ignis’ throat.

“So much for ‘no pleasantry,’” he teased, licking a stripe up Ignis’ neck.

Ignis titled his head away and let Ardyn do as he pleased for a moment, until a tiny flash of panic shot through him. “No marks,” he urged, and Ardyn made a muffled sound of acknowledgement against his throat.

In another second Ardyn was working him out of that suit coat, pushing it over Ignis’ shoulders and carefully tugging it down his arms, laying it on the table once it was free. Ignis surged forward, grasping the large clasp to Ardyn’s vest and trying to work it open, until Ardyn chased his hands away, undoing the clasp and shrugging out of the vest, laying it beside Ignis’ coat.

They came together again, a string of needy, messy kisses, Ardyn’s large hands planted squarely over the cheeks of Ignis’ ass, kneading, grinding their hips together. Ignis groaned, cock stiffening in his pants, feeling Ardyn’s matching hardness press against the top of his thigh. He snaked a hand back in Ardyn’s hair, tipping his head back to press his face into Ardyn’s throat, nuzzling his way downwards, pulling his collar aside to get at the juncture of his shoulder. Ardyn’s skin smelled like clove and sandalwood, smooth with a hint of spice, Ignis inhaling sharply before worrying a spot into Ardyn’s neck below his collar, Ardyn growling in response.

Roughly, Ignis backed Ardyn against the table, until his thighs hit the edge of it, holding him there as he sank to his knees before him, hands braced at Ardyn’s hips. Deft fingers slipped under Ardyn’s ruffled shirt a second later, seeking out the fastenings on his pants. Ardyn pulled his shirt up and over his shoulders, tossing it behind him as Ignis worked the buttons on his pants open.

Flicking his thumbs over Ardyn’s hipbones, Ignis glanced up at him, over his chest, realizing that he had never _seen_ Ardyn like this. He was muscular, but not built the way Gladio was, sculpted through years of careful training, a marble statue brought to life; rather, Ardyn seemed _solid,_ built up through labor and rough demands instead. There was a fine dusting of auburn hair over his chest, and another trail leading from his navel southwards, disappearing into his waistband, and Ignis wanted very much to see where it ended.

He had the buttons of Ardyn’s fly open a second later, curling his fingers into his waistband to ease them down over his hips and ass, down to mid-thigh. It should have been no surprise, really, to find out that Ardyn didn’t believe in underwear, but Ignis was still a little startled to immediately be greeted with the sight of Ardyn’s stiff cock, proudly jutting from a thatch of auburn curls.

It was pleasantly thick, uncut, just like Ignis himself was, foreskin half covering the red, leaking head, and Ignis curled his fingers around the base, appraising. Ardyn gripped the table as Ignis gave him a few testing strokes, spreading his legs just a hair wider, leaning back slightly, and Ignis could see the start of a flush on his neck and face.

Ignis worked Ardyn’s cock for a few moments, firm, long pulls, worrying his lower lip in his teeth as he looked up at Ardyn through a fringe of lashes, giving him a clear indication of what he intended to do next. Ardyn grinned in response, foxlike, his eyes dark, pupils blown wide with excitement.

_What would Gladio think of you if he saw you like this?_

Blinking, Ignis chased the cautionary thoughts from his mind, pushing Ardyn’s cock up towards his stomach before wetly dragging his lips up the underside. He tasted like soap and skin, a little salty, bitter at the head, and Ignis flicked his tongue out to tease the slit, searching Ardyn’s face for signs of approval. Ardyn made a muffled noise, drawing in a sharp little breath, one hand settling on Ignis’ shoulder, squeezing and encouraging him.

Parting his lips, Ignis slid the tip of Ardyn’s cock into his mouth, not taking him in too deep, one hand at the base of his cock to hold him steady, the other planted at his hip. Testingly, he bobbed his head in a few short, shallow strokes, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of Ardyn’s cock.

“Little tease,” Ardyn said, laughing softly, the hand on Ignis’ shoulder wandering to the back of his head, snaking into his hair. For a second Ignis almost panicked, expecting Ardyn to pull his face down onto his cock, but Ardyn wasn’t rough, letting Ignis move as he pleased, those fingers tightening around his skull when Ignis did something that Ardyn particularly liked.

Slowly, bit by bit, Ignis took more of Ardyn’s length, adding a little more with each stroke, until his lips were nearly touching his fingers at the base of Ardyn’s cock, his chin a mess of spit and precome. Ignis flicked his gaze up at Ardyn, finding his brows drawn in pleasure, lip caught in his teeth, his normally stoic, catlike expression fraying at the edges, desperation seeping in. Ignis moaned around his cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking before pulling off, pumping Ardyn’s slick cock with his hand.

Ardyn groaned deeply when Ignis took him back into his mouth, Ignis’ own cock twitching hard in his pants. He dropped his hand from Ardyn’s hip, bringing it between his own thighs, palming himself through his pants. The friction was good, Ignis moaning around the cock in his mouth, but the denim prevented Ignis from _really_ feeling it. Ardyn took note, and a second later he was pressing his leg to Ignis’ groin, letting Ignis grind against it, humming in amusement. 

“What a wonder you are,” he said, carding his fingers almost affectionately through Ignis’ hair, and Ignis felt a spark of excitement race down his spine at those words.

He continued bobbing his head, picking up his pace, more determined to get Ardyn to come now, wanting to see what he looked like when he came undone, to see if he could wipe that smug grin off his face and make him go slack jawed with pleasure. Pulling his free hand from between his thighs, he tapped Ardyn on the hip before curling his hand around Ardyn’s side, fingers digging into his asscheek, nodding his head slightly, giving him permission.

With a low moan, Ardyn carefully pushed into Ignis’ mouth, his thrusts controlled, fingers tangling deeper in Ignis’ hair to gently hold him in place. Ignis moved with him, counter to his strokes, letting Ardyn lightly fuck his mouth while he drooled and moaned, squeezing his ass to encourage him.

It didn’t take much more until Ardyn was shaking under his touch, panting, lips parted, eyes dark and eager. He let out a harsh whisper of “ _Love,_ ” letting Ignis know he was close, tugging at his hair, but Ignis didn’t pull off, instead jerking the base of his cock to encourage him while he took Ardyn in as deep as he could get him.

Ardyn came with a choked cry that broke into a harsh exhale, salty, bitter liquid hitting Ignis’ throat as Ardyn’s cock twitched in his mouth. It wasn’t quite the reaction Ignis had been hoping for, more contained than he wanted, but the look of naked surprise and arousal that flashed across Ardyn’s face when Ignis pulled off his cock, dipping back in to lick off one last thread of come, almost made up for it.

A moment later Ardyn was urging him to his feet, pulling him close so that he could kiss Ignis again, plucking his glasses from his face when they started to skew. They were tossed onto the table, landing somewhere near their clothes, and Ignis struggled to make a mental note of their location as Ardyn started to paw at him.

Quick hands thumbed open the button on his jeans and worked the fly down, before darting around to his backside to untuck his shirt from his pants in the back. Suddenly, Ardyn’s hands were diving beneath his jeans and briefs, cupping the globes of his ass, squeezing and kneading, Ignis keening softly into Ardyn’s shoulder.

He shuddered at the first touch of a finger to his hole, teasing and circling, Ignis bucking his hips hard against Ardyn in response. He let out a little whimper, rolling his hips against Ardyn’s, as if to remind him of his own pressing need currently straining his briefs. Ardyn’s hand withdrew from his pants, shifting to grip him at the front, a wide, warm palm cupping his covered cock, and Ardyn clucked his tongue as Ignis gasped.

“All this from getting on your knees for me?” he said, and Ignis jerked in his touch. “I’m supremely flattered.” He slid his hand beneath the elastic waistband of Ignis’ briefs, skimming his knuckles down the hard shaft of Ignis’ cock, letting Ignis rock against him.

“I think we need to remedy this,” he said idly, fingers curling around Ignis’ cock. He hummed to himself. “Would you want that?”

“Please,” Ignis said, laying his own hand over Ardyn’s to encourage him to move.

“The bed, darling,” he said, removing his hand and nudging Ignis back from the table, pulling his own pants back up his hips.

Ardyn didn’t just lead him, instead moving him backwards bit by bit, kissing Ignis as he proceeded to strip him piece by piece, breaking only to roughly yank his own boots off. Ignis’ jeans were pushed down roughly, tangling at his knees as he stepped back, trying to toe his shoes off between Ardyn’s kisses. He had managed to get one off, starting to address the second as Ardyn’s hands worked on the last few buttons on his shirt, lingering on the lowest one as he pushed his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck, breathing in deeply before working up his throat.

Unexpectedly, the back of Ignis’ knees hit the bed, and he stopped, barely managing to get his other shoe off before Ardyn shoved him back onto it, rough but still playful. Ignis bounced on the mattress, taking a second to kick his pants off once he’d settled. He splayed his arms out behind him, moving backwards as Ardyn closed in on him, first sliding one knee onto the bed, arching his back before reaching forward to crawl after Ignis.

Ardyn pushed him flat onto his back, one broad hand planted at the center of his chest firmly pressing him down as Ardyn slowly leaned down to kiss him, draping his body over Ignis’, their legs tangling together. Ignis moaned into Ardyn’s mouth when their hips brushed, arching his back slightly into the contact, and he could feel Ardyn’s resulting chuckle rumble through his chest.

A moment later Ardyn’s lips were travelling down the column of his throat, the pressure on his chest easing as Ardyn’s head moved lower and lower, nipping a trail down Ignis’ torso, over his stomach, stopping at his navel to spread Ignis’ thighs a bit wider so he could settle between them.

“What a gorgeous little plaything you are,” Ardyn said, fingertips skimming over the flat planes of Ignis’ stomach, which tensed under his touch. Ardyn dipped his head, nuzzling the side of Ignis’ cock, still tenting his briefs, leaking a copious wet patch onto the front of them. Instinctively, Ignis covered his mouth, so conditioned by the quick, furtive encounters he’d gotten so used to with Gladio, ones in which silence was paramount, and Ardyn _tsked_ softly, shaking his head as his fingers slipped into the waistband of Ignis’ briefs, just teasing.

“Go on, let me hear you,” he chided, easing Ignis’ briefs down over his hips, under the curve of his ass, drawing his legs together to pull them all the way down, over his knees and one ankle before he parted Ignis’ thighs again and laid back between them.

Ignis was hard, his cock flushed and wet at the tip, curving away from his stomach, twitching as one of Ardyn’s hands slid up his thigh, ghosting just past it to rest on Ignis’ lower stomach. Ardyn pushed himself up onto his elbows, his lips following his hand, biting a short trail down Ignis’ lower stomach while his second hand curled two fingers around the base of Ignis’ cock, holding it in place as Ardyn finally reached it with his mouth, running his lips up the side, sharp tongue just barely peeking out from between them to taste him.

Ignis let out a small, wet moan in response, voice thick, still trying to keep his volume down despite Ardyn’s request, but the noise was enough to spur Ardyn on regardless. Ardyn raised his head up a bit, grasping the base of Ignis’ cock more firmly, and flicked his tongue up the underside of his shaft, throwing his gaze back up to Ignis’ face.

Ardyn repeated the motion, this time more deliberate, flattening his tongue out against Ignis’ cock, messily pressing his lips to it when he reached the head in a perverse kiss. He held there for just a second, nails lightly scratching at Ignis’ stomach, and then parted his lips and slid the head of Ignis’ cock into his mouth, shallowly, just enough to get a taste, pushing it against the side of his cheek. Ignis let out a stuttering, shaky breath that twisted into a low groan, his stomach dropping in pleasure as he shut his eyes and fisted the sheets to distract himself.

He opened them a moment later, glancing down his body. The sight was obscene, Ardyn’s cheek distended by Ignis’ cock as he slowly bobbed his head, humming in satisfaction, using his shoulder to keep Ignis’ legs spread wide. After a moment Ardyn pulled back, lips shiny and pulled into a tight smirk as he met Ignis’ gaze, teasing him on with one more lewd lick up his cock, hesitating for just a second with his bottom lip caught on the head of Ignis’ dick, staring at him with dark eyes, and then Ardyn tilted his head slightly and slid Ignis back into his mouth, effortlessly taking him deeper.

Ignis shuddered, gasping as the wet heat of Ardyn’s mouth engulfed him, all lips and rough tongue, no teeth in the mix, then moaning as Ardyn sank down until his lips brushed those two fingers curled around the base of Ignis’ cock. And then Ardyn hollowed his cheeks and _sucked,_ softly, every sensation suddenly seemed to increase in intensity, _hot, tight, slick_. Ardyn slowly drew his head back, tongue pushing against the underside of Ignis’ cock, stopping when just the head remained in his mouth. Briefly, he teased the slit with his tongue, and then he moved back down, pushing Ignis back down his throat.

He set a steady, even rhythm, bobbing his head in long, deep motions, lips wrapped tightly around Ignis’ cock, occasionally running his cock against the inside of his cheek in a shallower stroke. It was good, _so_ good, different than how Gladio would touch him, just lewd and raw, lacking any of Gladio’s little touches of affection. Ignis let out a string of gasps and low groans as Ardyn picked up his pace, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Ardyn’s mess of auburn hair, needing something tangible to hold on to aside from the sheets.

Ignis whined when Ardyn pulled off him, gripping his hair to encourage him to continue, Ardyn instead sliding two of his own fingers into his mouth, wetting them, and then his attentions were back on Ignis, tongue running up the underside of the shaft of his cock, a quick prelude before he took Ignis back into his mouth. A moment later those slick fingers were pressing at Ignis’ hole, Ardyn’s other hand resting on Ignis’ lower stomach, thumb and index finger curling around the base of his cock.

For the moment, Ardyn decided to just tease him with the promise of those fingers, rubbing a slow circle around Ignis’ hole with the tip of one, Ignis spreading his legs just a little wider, silently begging, breath caught in his throat. Eventually Ardyn relented, with Ignis’ thighs trembling in anticipation on either side of him, finally deciding to push those fingers into him in one fluid stroke. Ignis arched his back as he was penetrated, crying out softly, trailing off into a breathy moan as Ardyn twisted those fingers inside him, stretching him.

Shuddering, Ignis rolled his hips down, trying to get Ardyn’s fingers just a bit deeper in him, and Ardyn indulged him, sliding his digits in to the last knuckle, curling them as he eased them out, pressing up until he found Ignis’ prostate. He fucked him in shallow strokes, in time with the motions of his head, driving his fingers into Ignis’ prostate with each one. Ignis squirmed in his grasp, fidgeting, desperate for more friction on both ends, forcing his hips down onto Ardyn’s hand and then up into his mouth, one hand still fisted in Ardyn’s hair.

He wouldn’t last long like this, he knew, his moans turning into desperate little whines and gasps as he felt his orgasm build in his lower stomach, tendrils of pleasure shooting down his thighs. Ardyn didn’t let up, relentlessly fucking Ignis on his fingers while he gagged on his cock, pushing Ignis so deep that the head of his cock met the back of Ardyn’s throat, swallowing around him. It was that added sensation, tossed in with the obscene sight of Ardyn nearly choking on his cock, that pushed Ignis over, that turned him into a shaking wreck in Ardyn’s hands as he came, letting out a low, stuttering groan as his cock pulsed in Ardyn’s mouth, pulling Ardyn’s hair so fiercely it undoubtedly had to hurt, squeezing down on those fingers inside him, desperate to keep them in place.

To his credit, Ardyn stayed in place until Ignis was well and through his orgasm, blinking himself out of his stupor as Ardyn pulled off his cock with one final, lurid pop, fingers sliding out of Ignis’ hole. He slithered up Ignis’ body a moment later, clean hand skimming over Ignis’ jaw to hold him in place as Ardyn leaned down and kissed him, tongue licking at Ignis’ lips until he parted them.

A bitter taste flooded his mouth a moment later─ _his own finish,_ he realized, as Ardyn’s tongue moved against his with a rush of thick fluid. The gesture was so _obscene_ that Ignis short circuited for a moment, utterly shocked, but Ardyn kept kissing him, slow and wet and messy, and his reservations were worn down further with each one until Ignis couldn’t find it in himself to really care as he licked his own come out of Ardyn’s mouth.

Besides, he’d tasted worse, if he were being honest.

“Good boy,” Ardyn murmured against his lips, pecking him lightly. Ignis felt a shiver race down his spine, his cock twitching at Ardyn’s words, trapped between their bodies. Ardyn felt it, clearly, from how he laughed softly, burying his face against Ignis’ neck, pressing a quick kiss to the skin just above his collarbone.

His kisses travelled lower, over Ignis’ pec, down his stomach, a trail of hot little kisses and light nips, until a firm hand patted Ignis’ hip, Ardyn sitting up, legs curled to his side. “Turn over,” Ardyn instructed, and Ignis hesitated for a second, before he pulled one leg up, rolling onto his stomach, Ardyn guiding him with a hand on his side. He ran his hands appraisingly up Ignis’ spine, shoving his shirt upwards until it bunched under his arms, Ignis twisting to look over his shoulder, finding Ardyn on his knees, leaning over him just slightly as he worked his hands back down.

Lips followed his fingers, Ardyn starting between Ignis’ shoulder blades and kissing downwards, occasionally grazing his teeth along the knobs of his spine, sending prickles across Ignis’ skin. He whimpered as Ardyn moved lower and lower, nipping just above his tailbone, large hands curled around either side of his hips, thumbs pressing into the divots on either side of his backbone.

_That’s your sacroiliac joint,_ the rational part of his mind reminded him, only to be immediately shouted down by a firm _Shut up_ from the part that was caught up in the tour de force that was lying here in bed with Ardyn.

Ignis dropped his head to the covers as Ardyn pushed his thighs open just a bit wider, hands moving down the sides of his hips, coming up to cup the cheeks of his ass, thumbs sliding under the curve of each one to spread him. Ignis felt himself turn scarlet, cheeks burning with shame and anticipation, pressing his face to the sheets, feeling so exposed and vulnerable in Ardyn’s grasp. He let out a startled yelp at the first touch of a hot tongue to his hole, poking and exploring, and then moaned as it insistently pushed deeper, before flattening out, flicking across his rim.

“F-Fuck,” Ignis stammered, toes curling, and Ardyn chuckled, patting his asscheek before soothingly rubbing the back of his thigh.

“Just relax,” Ardyn murmured in response, an attempt to be calming, but there was still that mischievous lilt in his voice. Ignis did his best to let the tension bleed from his thighs under Ardyn’s touch, trying to go limp and pliant in his hands, but he jerked at the touch of Ardyn’s tongue against him, his stubble rough against the tender skin of Ignis’ inner thighs.

Ignis curled the sheets into his fists, groaning low in his chest as Ardyn resumed his task, light flicks and teases of his tongue alternating with slow, deliberate strokes, pressing at him. It was so fucking _dirty,_ Ardyn’s hands holding him in place while he fucked him on his tongue, occasionally moaning as he did so, the sound of which sent a shiver down Ignis’ spine. He could feel himself clench and twitch as Ardyn toyed with him, both desperate to get away and push himself back onto Ardyn’s face.

He moaned brokenly as Ardyn pushed his tongue in particularly deep, his cock jerking, sandwiched between his stomach and the sheets, hard and leaking once more. Shamelessly, he reached back with one hand, curling his fingers around the back of Ardyn’s skull, tangling them in his hair, urging him to move faster, harder, deeper, pushing his own hips back.

Ardyn laughed against him, but obliged him nonetheless, picking up his motions. Ignis squirmed in his grasp, spreading his legs wider, Ardyn’s thumbs digging into his thighs, just under his ass. Still not sated, Ignis ground his hips against the bed, in dire need of real friction on his dick as Ardyn continued to fuck him on his tongue, long, slow strokes that were slowly opening him up like his fingers had done. He went boneless under Ardyn’s touch, moaning and gasping into the pillows, completely pliant, slowly entangling his hand further in Ardyn’s hair.

“P-Please,” Ignis stammered as Ardyn finally pulled back, twisting to look over his shoulder. Ardyn quickly wiped his chin on the back of his hand, grinning wickedly, and Ignis’ briefly fixated on how _hungry_ he looked.

“What is it you want, love?”

Ignis shut his eyes, canting his hips up just so slightly. “Fuck me,” he breathed. “Please.”

Ardyn hummed his understanding, gaze travelling down Ignis’ spine down back between his thighs, and then there were two very wet, thick fingers pressing into his hole. Vaguely, Ignis wondered just how he’d managed to get his digits slick, before he realized that Ardyn must be summoning it, remembering just what Ardyn had been capable of back in the caravan. Surely getting a little grease on his fingers was child’s play for someone like that.

Ignis shivered, moaning into the sheets, back arching as he raised his hips more, Ardyn’s digits slipping deeper into him. He nearly sobbed when a third one slid in, stretching him just a bit as Ardyn urged them in further, laughing softly at Ignis’ needy attempts to fuck himself on Ardyn’s hand.

“I think that can be arranged,” Ardyn murmured, fingers steadily pumping into Ignis’ hole, his other hand returning to the back of Ignis’ thigh, squeezing, holding him still so that Ardyn could better fuck him. Ignis let out a soft groan of approval, closing his eyes and focusing on the obscene pleasure of having fingers inside him, nearly delirious with the thought of Ardyn’s cock replacing them.

He hissed in frustration when Ardyn removed his fingers, feeling stretched and empty and now ready for so much more, biting his lip in anticipation as he heard the sounds of rustling, Ardyn undoubtedly shoving his pants back down. It was followed by a wet squelch and a content sigh from Ardyn, and then there were hands on his hips, tapping them, urging him to lift them.

“Up, dear. Just like that.”

Ignis settled himself on his elbows and knees, back bowed in anticipation, Ardyn shifting his thighs just a little wider as he knelt between them. He kept his hands on Ignis’ hips, thumbs slowly tracing little circles on his hipbones, as if trying to ease Ignis’ impatience, but nothing really satisfied him until he felt Ardyn’s thighs press against the backs of his own, his thick cock resting in the cleft of Ignis’ ass. Ignis rocked back against him, a request that Ardyn _hurry the fuck up,_ and he hissed as the head of Ardyn’s cock brushed against his hole, catching for just a second.

Ignis groaned as Ardyn slowly pressed in, shoving his face into the sheets as that cock sank into him inch by glorious inch, Ardyn working himself in with small thrusts. He could feel that Ardyn had skipped the condom, just like he had the last time they’d done this, and while the logical part of his consciousness was worried about the cleanup afterwards, the far louder primal side of him was shivering with excitement at the thought of Ardyn marking him inside and out.

Once he felt Ardyn bottom out in him, Ignis reached back, clutching at Ardyn’s thigh, trying to pull him in that fraction of an inch deeper and keep him there. Ardyn _tsked,_ firmly grabbing Ignis’ arm at the elbow with one hand, the other still anchored at Ignis’ hip, and slid back, pushing back in with one unhurried, deep thrust.

And it felt _good._

Ignis sighed into the sheets, fingers on his trapped arm curling into a fist, spreading his legs just a little wider as Ardyn drew back and thrust in once more, slow, deep, deliberate.

“Do you like that?” Ardyn asked.

_Do you really need to hear me say it?_

Still, Ignis hummed his affirmation, letting out a sharp little “ _Yes,_ ” as Ardyn’s cock drove into him once more, rougher than before. Ignis pushed back on the next stroke, encouraging Ardyn to set a pace and _really_ fuck him, dropping his shoulder to the bed and bracing himself on one elbow.

Ardyn set a rhythm of unhurried, deep strokes, each one almost calculated, his cock teasing Ignis’ prostate each time it slid back in. Every one sent a little thrill through him, heat pooling low in his stomach, his untouched cock jerking every time Ardyn shoved in particularly deep. It was good, so different than how Gladio would fuck him, and Ignis was content to drool into the pillows, cock leaking onto the sheets, jostled by each thrust as Ardyn continued to take him apart.

Eventually he reached for himself, awkwardly, shimmying his free hand down, but Ardyn released his arm to slip his own hand under Ignis, wrapping his fingers snugly around his cock. Ignis keened softly, a stream of _more good yes please_ at the forefront of his thoughts as Ardyn started to pump him in time with his strokes. He clenched around the cock inside him as Ardyn began to pick up the pace, his thrusts rougher now, looser, grunting with each one. The sounds of their panting and the obscene smack of flesh against flesh filled the room, occasionally broken up by a moan from one of them.

Ardyn’s hand at his hip snaked up his torso, grasping Ignis at the collarbone and pulling him up from his elbows to a kneeling position, his spine pressed flush to Ardyn’s chest. Ignis gasped and groaned at the change in position, staring down at himself, his red, hard cock in Ardyn’s firm grasp, his thighs spread, Ardyn’s knees visible between them, his arm thrown posessively around Ignis’ chest.

“My little minx,” Ardyn said, moaning low into Ignis’ ear before pressing his lips to the side of his throat.

Ignis tipped his head back, letting Ardyn drag his lips down to his shoulder, then back up his neck. His attentions picked up as Ardyn finally kissed him on the mouth, sloppy, urgent, nails digging into Ignis’ chest as he pounded into him, hard and fast, now fully in pursuit of his own pleasure. Ignis dropped one hand, reaching behind him, his hand finding purchase at the back of Ardyn’s thigh just below his ass, pulling him in deeper, feeling the muscles in Ardyn’s thigh flex and strain with each thrust.

Closing his eyes, he let his head rest on Ardyn’s shoulder, lost to all of the sensations, the thick cock in his ass, the pricks of pain from Ardyn’s nails, the rough lips on his neck as Ardyn moaned into his skin, the tight grip on his cock. He just needed a little more, just a bit more, a little bit here, a little bit there, and then he was _coming,_ everything going white, sobbing as he dug his fingers into Ardyn’s skin, pulling him in and trying to keep him there as his body bore down on Ardyn’s cock, squeezing him like a vice, his own dick twitching as he made a mess of the sheets between his thighs.

Ardyn was right behind him, finishing just as Ignis had started to come down, with a final few jerky, vigorous thrusts, pulling Ignis close to him, trying to force his cock in as deep as he could, letting out a stuttering, sharp groan, his breath hot at the juncture of Ignis’ neck and shoulder. Ignis could feel his cock spasming inside him, the hot rush of Ardyn coming while buried in him sending a delicious shock up his spine.

They stayed like that for a long minute, stuck together, Ardyn whispering nothings into the side of Ignis’ neck, his skin hot along Ignis’ back, Ignis slowly coming down out of his haze. He felt... empty, cold in Ardyn’s embrace, suddenly remembering all of the times Gladio had held him close when they were done, pulled him in his arms like he couldn’t bear to let him go.

This felt wrong.

Eventually Ardyn pulled back, his cock sliding free of Ignis’ body as Ignis lamely lowered himself onto the bed, avoiding the wet spot he’d left on the sheets, curling up on his stomach as Ardyn sat back on his heels. He stretched out, trying to shake the feeling of having been _used_ and _played_ ( _But you_ were, he told himself, _you were and you knew and you did it anyway_ ) as Ardyn ran a hand up the outside of one of his thighs, squeezing and rubbing, too tender for Ignis’ liking.

Ignis moaned through gritted teeth, toes curling as Ardyn’s hands travelled higher, over his ass, massaging his hips and his lower back. His touches were appraising and explorative, working up Ignis’ spine, Ardyn pushing his shirt up as he mapped out all of the divots and planes of his back. It was surprisingly slow and gentle, and Ignis knew he should get up and leave the bed, regret settling in the pit of his stomach, but he knew the moment he did he’d have to face what he’d done, so he surrendered to Ardyn’s fingertips, pliant in his hands, letting him touch as he liked.

His cock began to stir as Ardyn worked back southwards, touches over his ribs, then to the small of his back once more, color staining Ignis’ cheeks as Ardyn’s knuckles grazed the swell of his ass. Rough fingertips skated down the backs of his thighs, drawing little circles on the backs of his knees, and by the time Ardyn was running his fingers back up along the insides Ignis felt himself getting shamefully _hard._ He knew he should go now, just get up, leave this all behind him, before he did something else to be ashamed of.

Ardyn kneaded his ass again, prying his cheeks apart just a bit, and Ignis flushed harder, cock twitching beneath him, letting slip a soft moan into the sheets. He knew he was a mess back there; he could feel Ardyn’s come leaking out of him, his hole wet and open from before, and he’d have to find some time to... _clean up_ before they headed down into the ruins.

In another moment, Ardyn had pressed his face back between his cheeks, tongue flicking across his entrance. Ignis gasped, startled, his face going crimson from embarrassment.

“Ardyn,” he said, breaking off into a whimper as Ardyn threw an arm over the small of his back.

“I wouldn’t want you to wander down into Steyliff in such a state,” he said, matter-of-factly, fingers tracing down the middle of Ignis’ spine.

Ignis sighed deeply as Ardyn continued, turning into jelly under his touch, relaxing into the plush bedding. His cock was throbbing between his legs, hardening as Ardyn kept _teasing_ him, fucking him with short little thrusts on his tongue, licking into him. It was all maddening, Ignis trying not to squirm too much on the bed, until he gave in, twisting his hips to slip a hand under himself. He’d finish up, clear his head, and then leave.

Ardyn made a little noise of surprise, pulling back for just a second, and then Ignis felt him shift, a hand reaching up between his thighs to grasp his cock. Ignis moaned, shifting one thigh to give Ardyn better access, Ardyn slowly starting to jack him as he resumed his ministrations.

It didn’t take much to pull a third, quick orgasm from Ignis, his cock jerking in Ardyn’s grasp as he trembled on the bed, the few drops of his finish catching on Ardyn’s fingers as he whimpered helplessly. Ardyn didn’t even break rhythm, just eased Ignis down slightly when he was done, letting him settle back down onto the bedding.

A moment later he was finished, letting Ignis close his legs as he sat up and climbed off the bed, and Ignis shut his eyes, electing to just take a minute to gather himself before getting up and cleaning off.

But that minute became two.

Then five.

Then ten.

And then Ignis just let himself surrender to the warm blackness of sleep.

\---

Ignis woke to the steady drumroll of rain and a hand at his shoulder.

He didn’t startle awake, thankfully, just blinked a handful of times, eyes burning with sleep, his neck stiff. He was in a chair, he realized, still in Ardyn’s tent but _not_ where he remembered being last, if that were even a memory at all─

Regardless, he was in a chair, and the hand belong to Noctis. Prompto was standing a bit away from them, beside the table, something in his hand.

“Getting your beauty sleep in?” he teased, and Ignis fought back a yawn, scrunching his eyes shut as he stretched out his neck.

“What time is it?” Ignis asked, his voice thick.

“It’s time to go,” Prompto answered. Noctis snickered.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” Ignis replied, raking a hand through his hair. Prompto stepped forward, holding Ignis’ glasses out to him. Ignis took them with a nod of thanks, flicking them open, wiping them on his shirt before placing them on his face.

“We called you twice,” Noctis offered.

“I’m sorry,” Ignis replied. “I didn’t even feel my phone.”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s fine. We came back, Ardyn told us you were here. You ready to go?”

Ignis rolled his neck out once more, trying to sift through the memories in his head. Had any of that even happened? It felt like a fever dream of lust, and unlike the last time, he didn’t have any... _evidence_ of his encounter.

But when he stood he could feel that familiar ache in his thighs and backside, one that made his knees go a little weak with embarrassment, his lips drawing into a line of disapproval. Shaking it off, he followed Noctis and Prompto out of Ardyn’s tent, back into the rain and the cold.

_Focus on Steyliff,_ he told himself as they marched down the row of tents to the ruins. _You can sort the rest out later._

And he’d almost given it the slip, almost pushed it from his mind until they passed dear Chancellor Izunia, on his way back to his tent.

Ardyn stopped for a moment, dipping his head in Ignis’ direction before casting glances at Prompto and Noctis. “Be careful down there,” he offered, punctuating his sentence with a smile at Ignis.

Ignis bit his lip, his stomach knotting up in humiliation, pushing past Prompto and Noctis to take the lead, stalking off, his shoes catching in the mud.

The sooner they got down there, he reasoned, the sooner they could leave this shithole.

And the sooner this would all just be a memory of another mistake.


End file.
